Cinco años y una mudanza después
by Leeran
Summary: Cinco años en el futuro, los Vongola viven todos juntos en una Mansión en Italia... y nada bueno puede resultar de eso, ¿cierto? /Segunda viñeta: 269659. Cuando Tsuna entró en la biblioteca, lo último que esperó encontrarse fue eso./
1. Chapter 1

+ **Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece, y nadie me paga (ni pagaría, honestly) por escribir esto.

+ **Advertencias (generales):** Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro (hasta el capítulo 282 del manga, si no me falla la memoria). Ubicado cinco años en un futuro hipotético en el cual los Vongola recientemente se mudaron a la Mansión Vongola, todos juntitos. (Y cuando digo "cinco años en el futuro" me refiero al nuevo futuro, no al que se borró luego del Arco del Futuro). Estas advertencias se aplican a TODA la serie de viñetas. Pero igualmente las repetiré en cada capítulo, sean atentos~.

+ **Claim:** Ryohei/Fran (Únicamente de esta viñeta. Cada viñeta tendrá un claim distinto).

+ **Para: **Lexy D Miyu, respondiendo a su combo _Ryohei/Fran - ¡Sonríe al extremo!_ También responde al prompt "Cacao" de una tabla de la Mision Insana (livejournal).

+ **Notas: **Bueno, finalmente me decidí a empezar esta serie de viñetas con una temática de "Cinco años en el futuro" y "Todos viviendo juntos y... ¿felices?". No pregunten por qué tenía ganas de escribir eso LOL. Debo decirlo, para esta viñeta en particular le inventé un nuevo talento a Ryohei y un nuevo vicio a Fran, WTF. Espero que no haya quedado muy OoC *gota*.

**Cinco años y una mudanza después.**

**I. ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno por una maldita sonrisa?**

Fran miró primero la taza de chocolate y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro del Guardián. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido intimidada por la expresión de Ryohei, pero el ilusionista ni siquiera se inmutó.

—_Acéptalo_.

Fran arqueó las cejas.

—Lo siento, no tomo cosas que me dé alguien que pertenece a un grupo de pervertidos. Es mi política personal —respondió el joven de cabello verde, antes de pasar de largo al Guardián del Sol para dirigirse hacia la heladera.

Ryohei no movió ni un músculo, intentando contener el impulso de arrojarle la taza en la cabeza al niño (aunque su rostro sí enrojeció por el comentario). Cuando creyó que se había calmado lo suficiente, se volteó a ver al chico nuevamente.

—¿Pevertidos? —interrogó con genuina inocencia—. ¿No crees que eso es un poco…?

—Si dices "extremo", te encerraré en una ilusión que te dejará pesadillas por los próximos diez años. —Fran no levantó la mirada del bocadillo de medianoche que se estaba preparando mientras decía eso. Estaba hambriento, y le costaba soportar la idiotez cuando tenía el estómago vacío. Eso y verdaderamente se veía tentador traumar al Guardián del Sol.

Ryohei frunció el ceño, antes de dejar la taza de cacao sobre la encimera y acercarse al ilusionista. Posiblemente, de haber estado tratando con una persona mayor, su paciencia se habría agotado ya, pero intentaba ser más tolerante con los "niños".

—Pensé que te gustaba el chocolate caliente —comentó, y sin poder contenerse agregó:—…_al extremo_.

Fran se volteó a verlo, su mirada mostrando una muy ligera molestia (casi imperceptible), mas decidió ignorar las últimas palabras del Guardián. No podía pedirle a un idiota que dejara de ser idiota. Era como pedirle al color verde que dejara de ser verde. ¿Qué más podría ser sino?

—Y ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen escalofriantes, ¿sabes? —respondió sin poner ningún especial énfasis en sus palabras—. El hecho de que te hayas fijado en lo que tomo todas las noches sólo me hace sospechar más de lo que pueda contener esa taza.

Ryohei se recordó que golpear niños no era algo moralmente aceptable para él, e intentó que eso sólo le sirviera para contenerse. Él no era como Gokudera, y no iba a empezar a seguir su ejemplo, aunque se viera tentador.

—¡Es _extremadamente_ normal fijarse en eso cuando comemos juntos todas las noches!

Era cierto. Todas las noches, alrededor de la una de la madrugada, Fran bajaba al comedor a hacerse una tibia taza de cacao. Y todas las noches, por la misma hora, Ryohei se levantaba para tener un _bocadillo extremo_. Luego de coincidir tantas veces, se había vuelto una especie de rutina para ellos tomar algo juntos a esas horas. A veces incluso tenían conversaciones medianamente civilizadas y todo, aunque en general era el Guardián el que no cerraba la boca ni un minuto, mientras el otro sencillamente soltaba ocasionales comentarios irónicos que ponían a prueba la paciencia del mayor.

Y por una cuestión de amabilidad (aunque realmente había otros motivos), aquella noche Ryohei había ido sólo un poco más temprano para prepararle una taza de cacao a Fran. Se había tomado todo ese trabajo, para que finalmente lo rechazaran sin mirarlo dos veces. Era absolutamente injusto. Al extremo.

—Supongo que entre pervertidos será normal.

(No era cierto, Fran era conciente de eso, pero le gustaba molestar al mayor. Era tan divertido ver cómo luchaba consigo mismo para no golpearlo).

Ryohei volvió a juntar la taza de cacao, se posicionó frente al ilusionista, y bebió un sorbo del chocolate caliente. Luego de unos minutos en los que nada ocurrió, estiró las manos, ofreciendo nuevamente la bebida al otro joven, quien se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

Hasta que al final aceptó la taza. De no haberse tratado de una chocolatada, posiblemente habría tirado el líquido por la fregadera sin pensarlo dos veces, pero simplemente no podía desperdiciar algo así que, encima, venía gratis. Se resignó a probar el cacao, con deliberada cautela sólo para molestar al Guardián.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que estaba bueno (el chocolate caliente, no el Guardián. ¿O tal vez ambos?). Mejor que el que él mismo hacía, a decir verdad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría usar eso a su favor.

Fran notó que algo repentinamente parecía molestar a Ryohei. El mayor había vuelto a colocar aquella expresión aterrorizante que tenía cuando le ofreció por primera vez la taza. Esa expresión que ponía cuando planeaba lograr lo que se proponía aunque tuviera que utilizar la fuerza para eso. El ilusionista se preparó para soportar otra de las estúpidas ocurrencias del boxeador.

—_Sonríe_ —dijo el Guardián, haciendo un énfasis especial en cada sílaba de la palabra.

—¿Por qué debería?

—¡Todos los niños sonríen cuando prueban mi _cacao extremo_!

—Tal vez confundas sus muecas de asco con sonrisas, onii-san. —Fran dejó la bebida a un lado, aunque mentalmente pensaba aprovecharla en cuanto el Guardián del Sol no lo viera—. Está horrible.

Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo. Realmente adoraba la expresión de Ryohei cuando su temperamento estaba por explotar, y él hacía todo lo posible por contenerlo. Los que hacían esfuerzos por _no_ asesinarlo eran aún más divertidos de molestar.

¿O tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo escuchando a su Maestro?

—¡_Sonríe al extremo_! —volvió a exclamar el mayor, tomando las mejillas de Fran en un intento de forzar una sonrisa en él. Para cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento al comedor, la escena se habría visto realmente muy divertida y extraña.

El chico respondió cumpliendo su amenaza inicial. Encerró a Ryohei en una poderosa ilusión, y cuando se quitó al Guardián de encima, volvió a agarrar la taza de cacao para llevársela a su habitación. No se molestó en terminar la ilusión, sencillamente dejó al mayor en la cocina, sabiendo que el efecto de las ilusiones terminarían cuando Fran se fuera a dormir.

En el camino a su cuarto, tomó otro sorbo de la chocolatada, y esta vez (sabiendo que nadie lo veía) no reprimió la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro al sentir el sabor de la bebida en su paladar.

Finalmente Ryohei no se había equivocado.


	2. Chapter 2

+** Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

+ **Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. Ubicado cinco años en el futuro. H-hay un poco de frikismo por ahí :'D.

+ **Claim:** Fran/Chrome/Gokudera + Tsuna.

+ **Notas:** Responde al prompt "Libro" de una tabla de mision_insana. No me convence particularmente, debo admitirlo :'D. Prometo cosas más originales y mejores para las siguientes viñetas -w-. Por cierto, como no me sentía particularmente original y necesitaba una escena creepy para describir, el libro que anda leyendo el trío es uno de la saga The Dresden Files (en realidad es una historia corta de la saga, pero no importa demasiado -no hay spoilers y no cambia en nada que lo sepan xDU-).

**Cinco años y una mudanza después.**

**II. Todos los ilusionistas son escalofriantes.**

Si le había pedido a Chrome que vigilara a esos dos para que no se mataran entre ellos, no había sido por gusto, sino por mera necesidad. Sabía que no podría estar presente esa tarde, pero la idea de regresar a la Mansión y encontrarla hecha escombros (de nuevo) le aterrorizaba. Con lo cual, tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas: pedirle un favor a alguien que sabía que no se negaría. Y se sentía mal por eso, pero ninguna otra persona en esa casa podía controlar a Fran, excepto ella.

Aún así, cuando regresó a la Mansión, lo hizo temblando y con la expectativa de encontrarla hecha escombros de todas formas.

Ver el edificio entero y sin humo saliendo de lugares inusuales no lo reconfortó tanto como creía. Con cautela abrió la puerta de entrada, para encontrar que todo estaba intacto. Le preguntó a un subordinado donde estaban Chrome y los demás, y luego de recibir la respuesta se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Cuando Tsuna entró en la biblioteca, lo último que esperó encontrarse fue _eso_.

Y probablemente, el chillido de espanto que soltó dejó bastante clara la impresión que la escena acababa de causar en él. Aunque el sonido quedó ahogado entre tantos otros más fuertes y más terroríficos que invadían la biblioteca.

Si es que eso era una biblioteca, porque todo lo que los ojos de Tsuna llegaban a divisar era un enorme galpón iluminado por pálidas luces verdes y azules. Dispuestos en círculos en las paredes y el techo del oscuro lugar, había bultos extraños, como parches llenos de una sustancia desagradable que no pudo reconocer. Aún más inusual fue el fuerte olor a pescado y agua de mar que golpeó su nariz apenas abrió la puerta.

Y aún más escalofriante que aquel lugar eran las enormes jaulas en las que yacían recostadas, como en un trance, varias personas, todas ellas con expresiones de sufrimiento en sus rostros.

Había algo hipnotizante en el lugar. Y posiblemente se hubiera fijado en eso, de no ser por la batalla que se estaba desatando allí. Una pequeña mujer rubia luchaba contra un montón de criaturas que Tsuna nunca había visto en su vida, similares a sapos gigantescos.

Si no hubiera sabido mejor, habría continuado mirando embobado la escena.

—¡Fran, detén esto _ahora_!

Y, para su sorpresa, inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras la ilusión desapareció, y la biblioteca regresó a su lugar, intacta.

—¿Jefe?

—No fui yo, Vongola idiota —reclamó Fran, levantando las manos en un gesto inocente.

—¡Háblale con respeto al Décimo, mocoso! —amenazó Gokudera con varios cartuchos de dinamita en sus manos.

¿_Qué demonios…_?

—L-lo siento, Jefe, fui yo —se disculpó Chrome, interponiéndose entre el Guardián de la Tormenta y el niño mientras tanto—. Estaba leyéndoles a Fran y al Hombre Tormenta.

¿Leyéndoles? ¿Desde cuándo leer incluía crear ilusiones escalofriantemente realistas?

Oh. Lo comprendió entonces, para su desgracia. Chrome había estado interpretando lo que leía en una ilusión, para darle más realismo a la historia.

Tsuna los observó en silencio. Normalmente le habría parecido una idea genial, pero…

—¿Qué demonios andan leyendo?

Ante su pregunta, Gokudera lo miró con una especie de mueca que mezclaba decepción con sorpresa, Fran resopló como diciendo "era de esperarse", y Chrome sencillamente guardó silencio.

—E-el Décimo no tiene por qué saber, es cierto —murmuró su "Mano Derecha", repentinamente rodeado de un aura un tanto deprimente.

—Te dije que tenía mal gusto.

Tsuna los observó en silencio, entre molesto y frustrado.

—Olvídenlo. Creo que es mejor no saber —dijo negando con la cabeza, antes de abandonar la biblioteca.

Ahora comprendía por qué Chrome lograba controlar a esos dos. No era por su personalidad tranquila y agradable, ni porque fuera tan adorable que nadie pudiera utilizar la violencia contra ella. Nada de eso; el principal motivo por el que lograba controlarlos era que tenía los mismos gustos excéntricos de esos dos.

¿Con qué clase de gente terminaba involucrándose?


End file.
